<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine by SpiritWolfStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425699">You're Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar'>SpiritWolfStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capture, Kitsune, Love, M/M, Multi, Nekos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Kitsune (the Kurta clan), humans, Nekos (Zoldycks), and hunters, and maybe other species. Now here they come, to meet and fight and be captured or run away, and maybe fall in love. Anyway, Killua and family are Nekos and Alluka and Nanika are separate beings. Gon is a Neko hunter, sad stuff I know, but maybe just maybe he's not going to be able to hurt them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/OFC, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----1----2----3----4----5----6----7----8----9----10----11----12----</p>
<p>The golden haired boy sighed as he brushed his hands over the ears atop his head, his three tails lashing and flicking as he watched Pairo with interest, as his cousin was trying to hunt. The blind brown three tailed fox crouched and crept forward, using his nose and ears. He twitched his nose and ears as he moved towards whatever prey he'd set his sights on. Kurapika hummed a sound of encouragement as he continued to watch. He noticed Maggie was watching as well...but the somewhat annoying girl wasn't being annoying now. He hummed and smiled a bit, glad for that, then looked to his blind cousin. The two tailed reddish brown haired eared and tailed she fox watched as well. Kurapika was so focused that he didn't even notice the tall shadow creeping up on him...Maggie gave a yelp, also alerting Pairo, but it was already too late and the human had grabbed Kurapika...</p>
<p>Meanwhile, elsewhere, a twenty one year old white Neko and his siblings, two of them anyway, were sitting. The two black haired female Nekos watched the blue eyed one. They had three other brothers, but two were always out and about, doing stuff as they pleased. The other one just stayed closed up in his room, only coming out to demand food or beverages. He was also overweight most of the time, but he'd been trying to lose weight lately. They found it odd...but maybe he'd found a girl, or guy, and was trying to impress them. Anyhow, what their twenty six year old brother did seemed none of their concern. The two twenty year old twin females hummed and continued to watch their brother. He wondered how the oldest and youngest were both doing... Illumi being thirty three. Kalluto was nineteen, even younger than Alluka and Nanika, yet already out of the house. He shook his head then and sighed, trying not to worry or anything for them. </p>
<p>Back to the kidnapper: the golden Kitsune growled and thrashed, but his efforts all seemed to be in vain. The older male held the younger male against him, arms barred across his chest. The twenty six year old Kitsune continued to thrash about anyhow. He then blinked when he saw the purple eyed and blue black haired Neko that seemed to be one of them. He shook his head a couple times, then glanced to the two humans nearest his captor. One was a pretty ginger, whom seemed quite shy, the other a dirty-blonde that might be her brother. He didn't quite know for sure, and didn't want to assume anything. He noted the wolves at her feet, two beautiful males, then looked around at the rest of the group. There was a guy with red hair, a girl with pink hair, the aforementioned Neko, and a couple others. He wondered if that was all of them, or more were hiding in the shadows. He then shook his head once more and sighed, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Back to the Nekos: the three of them jumped when Milluki, whom had definitely slimmed down from his original weight, rushed out. He grabbed the girls' hands and ran back to the house. Killua looked confused, standing there stupidly until he heard the gun...He hissed, ears flattening and tail lashing, and rushed to the house as well, slamming the door shut. Safe inside, he let his breathing and heart rate calm back to normal. His tail also returned to normal, having been puffed up because of his fear and anger. He hummed calming to himself and the girls a moment, then thanked his brother for the quick thinking. Milluki nodded, then returned to his room, or so they all presumed he was. Killua let out a breath and slumped, letting the girls pet his ears and rub his head to calm him further. He thanked them after awhile and straightened up, going to make a snack. Once he had his snack, he hummed a happy sound and went to the living room to watch tv.</p>
<p>-skip, probably the only one because it's to get to the relationships-</p>
<p>Kurapika, as they'd learned the Kitsune and Kurta was called, had adjusted well to life here. He was constantly around the girl, Jessica, and her brother, and they and the wolves really seemed to like him. Chrollo smiled as he saw this, and even some of the others smiled. He and Kurapika were in a bit of a relationship now, but he saw the way the blonde looked at the redhead. So he suggested asking her into the relationship as well. Kurapika agreed, and as he sat with the siblings, he told her he liked her and asked her to join. She swallowed and sat there a bit...then finally spoke up, saying "I... okay." He smiled and hugged her, then gently leaned in and paused to see what she'd do. She squeaked, swallowing a second time, but didn't pull back or push the fox male away. He smiled as he then pressed against her, lips meeting hers and kissing her a very long moment. Then they had to part for breath, and he rubbed a thumb over one of her blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Killua heard the cries and rushed outside to find what he thought was the hunter holding his sisters hostage...Turns out they'd befriended him, then helped set this up after learning...well, something. He'd admitted something that was very interesting to them. Now, he lowered the muzzle of the gun, then swung it back over his shoulder. Now the strap was securing it to him, and he could use his hands to do what he wanted. What he wanted to do was grab the white Neko and hold him, kiss him even. That's exactly what he did, therefore, and though Killua struggled a bit at first he soon melted into it. He hummed a sound of need, not a normal hum, and rubbed against Gon. Gon said "Not yet, we're outside; your sisters are also here," he reminded. He then pet the ears and tail a bit, earning a yelp then some mews and after that came the purring. He took them back up to the house to have food, and then to watch a movie.</p>
<p>End </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>